dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Usui
Usui (卯水 Usui) is Toue's Allmate and the judge for Rhyme. Appearance Usui is one of the few main Allmates that is a non-animal. She takes the form of a female with ten arms (each in a different position) and a small body frame. She has long, light blue-green hair that is kept up by two pigtails in the back with fringes in the front. When hosting Rhyme, Usui wears a simple blue dress with white gloves and shoes. She also wears a blue, transparent visor that covers her face and a microphone to announce her judgement. In her true form, her hair is much longer. She becomes heavily covered in extravagant jewelry on her arms, torso and lower body. Her blue dress becomes a long gown with blue sashes and her pigtails are held up by a large, gold crown-like item. Despite her feminine appearance, Usui's most noticeable asset is her surprisingly deep, masculine voice, which is also noted by Aoba. Personality Usui doesn't show much emotion or personality throughout the game. While hosting Rhyme, she's straightforward and enjoys getting the crowd riled up for the matches. Her voice is usually calm yet powerful and her expression is soft. However, during her fight with Ren and Aoba, she is shown to be very malicious and powerful. Usui wears a smirk and her eyes are wide open, having a crazed-like spark to them as she takes little damage and attacks without mercy. Story Note: Aside from the Common Route, Usui will not appear again until the True Route (Ren's). '''Spoiler alert', so please read with caution!'' Common Route Usui is first shown when Aoba is walking home from making a delivery and accidentally gets pulled into viewing a Rhyme battle. He begins explaining what and how Rhyme works to the player and also what Usui does as she makes her first appearance and introduces the players to the crowd. As he disperses from the game, Usui can be heard still making judgement in the distance. Ren's Route After unknowingly probing Mizuki's mind with Scrap for the first time, Aoba falls asleep and is pulled into Rhyme as his consciousness is vulnerable. Wondering who it was and asking Ren what's going on, Toue appears in front of Aoba and tells him how he's looking forward to meeting him. Confused, Aoba asks what he means and notices a blue, blurry frame of a person standing next to Toue. He can't make out what or who it is, and Aoba then wakes up not long after. During their final confrontation, Toue reveals that Usui was created using Sei's ability to create dolls and hosts part of Sei's conciousness, as she is shown to have the exact same face as his. Hearing this and one the verge of defeat, Ren suggests that Aoba call out to Sei's consciousness within Usui. Hesitant, but left with no other choice, Aoba does so and manages to dismantle Usui to the point of Ren successfully landing a finishing blow, obliterating her for good. At the end of each route, Aoba will say that Usui is no longer used since Rhyme would be completely changed from how it used to be after the fall of Oval Tower. Though not explained in the main four routes, in Ren's Route it's revealed to be because Sei was no longer living, thus, also erasing Usui's existence. Trivia *Being the announcer for Rhyme, Usui also announces each character as they are introduced in the Common Route. References Category:AllMate Category:Character